


Amedotweek Jan 2020

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amethyst can have a little peridot sleeping, as a treat, dunno how many im doing but here's at least one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst finds something tucked away in Peridot's visor.Day 2: First Kiss
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Amedotweek Jan 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Super late but i dont care  
> Fun fact: I wrote this entirely on my phone straight to a03. A moment of silence for the words lost to wifi refreshes...

Peridot snored -- _actually snored_ \-- completely conked out and sprawled out next to her on one of their many pillow hordes. It wasn't as quiet as Pearl's on the very rare occasion that Amethyst caught her sleeping, and it certainly wasn't as loud as her own noises (she'd been recorded many a time). It was somewhere snugly in between and it was downright _cute_ , if you had to ask Amethyst. If a nasally goblin could give content little snorts in its sleep, then that was Peridot.

Amethyst lay watching over Peridot's nap with a smile behind her hand because to her it was something of an uncommon treat. Amethyst was a big fan of sleeping, and Peridot was a big (converted) fan of cuddling, which often meant that Amethyst was soothingly spooned and out like a light long before Peridot even attempted to drift off. Which also often meant that Peridot's phone was full of slightly embarrassing sleepy pictures of her, and that a few hours later she would awaken to frustrated fanfiction or forum typing coming from a revived laptop (probably the Acer from 2007) somewhere within the radius of the mattress. A conked out Peridot was a rare find in these dark times indeed.

The thought made Amethyst remember a version of Peridot that existed one and a half years ago, one that was easily as goblin critter like, but one who was even rarer to find asleep. One who was even a _virgin_ to the act of sleeping. The one in front of her now had shifted from that one a lot. And it wasn't like it was easy. Both the change thing, and the learning how to let go of your hyperactive, constantly cognitive consciousness and embrace the black nothingness thing. Amethyst was there for all of it, and there were quite a few frustrating, confusing, and terrifying downs when Peridot was trying her hardest to become a Crystal Gem.

On the same coin, simultaneously occurring were a lot of frustrating, confusing, and terrifying _ups_ to Peridot becoming a Crystal Gem. Because it would take a lot of prodding to admit it, but Amethyst became attached to the abrasive little gem. This attachment could’ve been seeded after Peridot's continued attempts to impress her, and it had definitely felt like a right hard kick in the gut when Peridot made all that effort to contact Yellow Diamond. But when she came through, Amethyst knew for sure that she'd gained a friend. Peridot seemed to look up to her and adore her, in a way nobody seemed to have done that before; not Pearl, not Greg, certainly not Rose. It made Amethyst feel more than special, even though she knew the admiration was initially class-based and unhealthily ingrained (they crossed that bridge when they got to it). The elation became solid, difficult to wash away after she knew that Peridot thought of them -- and the rest of the CGs -- as equals.

Peridot's chest heaved a little sharper for a few intense breaths, and her visible hand squeezed into a claw before flattening and repeating a few times. Amethyst didn't dare wake her. She was more than happy to console her after a bad dream, but it was better for Peridot to ride it out, rather than wake up and mix whatever she was dreaming of with reality. Amethyst knew from experience; and the lack of Peridot's.

Still, she frowned, gripping a bit of sheet in her fist. She wanted to help, she really did. Especially when Peridot breathed out a little strained grunt like that. It reminded her of when she could do nothing but console when Lapis took her stuff to the moon. She was blind to her feelings, but she wasn't blind to Peridot's hurt. It hurt her too, more than she cared to admit, and her drive pushed her to protect, even though she couldn't protect Peridot from her feelings. But she tried anyway. It seemed to work out because Peridot picked up gardening from it. She could smell fertilizer in her room even now, probably coming from Peridot. She let herself breath for a bit and let any Lapis-related tension out. It seemed that Peridot had done the same in her sleep.

Ruby and Sapphire had gotten married. Wedding planner Steven had made the seating arrangements so that she and Peridot sat together. Pearl wasn't as harsh on them about their wedding duties. Garnet offered a confused Amethyst the bouquet. They joked and hung out all night and Vidalia noticed. When she took the chance to hang out with Vidalia instead, Peridot got jealous. It all clicked into place, and Peridot was feeling it too. Everyone had suspected it apart from them.

That hadn't been when they'd first kissed, no. There hadn't even been much of a confession. Just an 'oh' moment. Amethyst was surprised (and glad, in hindsight) that it didn't ruin the whole night for them. No, that honour was left to Steven's crazy diamond aunts.

Amethyst let her eyes focus again after remembering so vividly of that night, so much so she rubbed her warm cheeks to snap out of it (Vidalia didn't have to go so hard). She came to rest on Peridot's gem, which flickered as if it was going to project. Whatever Peridot was dreaming about was making her squirm again. Amethyst felt the urge to make it better, and despite herself she leant over, cupped Peridot's head and gave her gem a kiss. She flinched at herself and at Peridot's tendency to sleep lightly, but she didn't stir. The flashing in her gem faded out, but her visor suddenly started to flicker.

She managed to close her mouth around her noise of surprise in time for images to flash into Peridot's closed eyes. Pressing her fist to her mouth in panic, she warily -- but also as fast as possibly -- reached out and gripped the edges of her visor, sliding the arms over wherever Peridot's ears rested in that stiff triangular mess to slip the visor free of her now frowning face.

Amethyst rolled herself over with way more caution than she normally would have, facing her back to the sleeping gem. Listening for changes to Peridot's breathing and getting nothing, she gave herself permission to look at what the visor was displaying. She thought this thing was for nothing but aesthetics and maybe some light mechanical protection, but she was clearly wrong because it was showing a video. Amethyst blinked at the purple tint of her own skin on the ‘screen’. It was a video of her?

For the first time ever, she slipped Peridot’s visor over her face, feeling a little dirty for doing so as the arms hit her ears. This thing had only ever been on Peridot’s face! (and it felt like it too, it was pinching her nose.) But seeing herself fuelled her curiosity past her care for privacy. Just a peek wouldn’t hurt.

Having it so close to her eyes made her blink and frustrate but she adjusted, catching an image of herself -- her leg actually -- leaning into Peridot’s in the peripherals of the visor, Steven’s boxy TV and _64_ laid out before them. Meaning that she was actually seeing from Peridot’s _past_ perspective. This was a recording. Amethyst noticed Peridot twiddling her feet together, rolling the toes of one foot into the ball of her other. She wouldn’t have noticed that happening whenever this was recorded because she could see a cord resting on her own leg; She would’ve been entirely focused on the game in front of her.

Peridot in the recording sighed from behind the visor, meaning it also played back the audio and that she was racing to find a volume switch. It rested up where she presumed she’d also switched it on, sitting around where it dug into her temple. She put it down low but didn’t mute it. The current Peridot behind her didn’t seem to mind.

The videogame session didn’t seem to be going well for recording Peridot. She’d lost another low-gravity race and Amethyst cringed at her own dumb taunts she’d seemed to have come up with. Some were classics, but some involved memes that were quite old. However, Peridot interrupted it all.

 _"This isn't going as I planned.”_ She mumbled, and then Amethyst was looking to her own face because Peridot had turned to her. _“I wanted to impress you!"_

 _"I don't think video games are your thing, surprising as it is."_ She had been honest. She had also stretched and used it as an excuse to place a snug arm around Peridot. Amethyst only now caught the plum of her own cheeks, only visible from Peridot’s perspective. _“Why would you wanna impress me?”_

Peridot stayed silent.

Oh. Wait. This was--

_“You're already awesome at other things! You’re impressing me all the time with your gardening skills, and your robot squad, and your cooking adventures, and just by trying new things, okay?"_

_“You don’t have to say those things, Amethyst. But they do make me feel a little better.”_

Amethyst couldn’t see Peridot’s hand on her own leg but she remembered the weighted, careful but bold sensation clear as day. Peridot used the leverage to push herself up and Amethyst saw herself swallow, dark eyes wide and naive.

_“Uhhh, Peri--"_

And that’s when her wrist had given way and she fell back onto floorboard, bringing Peridot down with her. She watched her own bewildered face, which only last a second before her face pinched and she burst into loud, mouth-open laughter, Peridot’s giggles following suit. Amethyst blushed and turned down the volume to mute, watching her eyes flicker shut and the background edge out of the peripherals as Peridot leant down and kissed her.

Because that was their first kiss, and Peridot had recorded the whole thing. Without telling her for like a year and a half, the sneaky gremlin. Now Amethyst had guaranteed teasing fuel.

She squeezed the vision off of her face -- not before watching and reliving it all the way through --fumbling her thumb over where she thought she’d turned it on. When it went blank, she felt confident enough to roll back over and attempt to put them back on Peridot’s naughty face. She pushed the arms along Peridot’s cheeks, and as they slightly disappeared into her hair, this seemed to be the thing that woke her.

"Amethyst..?" Peridot stirred meekly, with attempts to open her eyelids beyond slits.

"Just fixin' your glasses, they were falling." Amethyst excused, taking her hands away quickly, guilty of her own crime. "No homo though."

"Thank you." Peridot didn't seem to suspect anything otherwise. She fixed her visor back on and screwed her eyes shut again, this time in a big long yawn that displayed her sharp incisors. She stretched out her arms towards Amethyst and made sleepy grabby hands.

"Good nap, huh?"

"Yes. Now come here." She'd stretched her legs towards her too, and was kicking needily. 

Amethyst obediently rolled and scooched her bum into Peridot's front with a content sigh. She felt they clicked together like lego pieces, cheesy as it was. "Never gets old, Peri-D."

Peridot agreed by cuddling her, and not-so-subtly coping a feel. "You're nothing but correct, Ametits." 

Maybe she had been more instrumental in this transformation than she had considered. Either way, she was not even one bit hesitant in placing her hand warmly over Peridot's.

“Hey?” She thought to get out before she fell back asleep. “You impress me all the time.”

“Thank you~.” Peridot purred, hugging her tighter and sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Peridot has been recording everything this entire time???
> 
> I actually don't have a set h/c for the moments when Peridot and Amethyst realise and talk about their feelings within the timeline of the show (aka what is written here is not my h/c). I do think that they would have an anticlimactic or chill talk about it, and then their relationship slides nicely into a More Than Friends one.
> 
> Or they focus too much on the romo aspect and it alienates them from eachother, and by that point their friendship is too difficult to return to ever the same again. You never know ;)
> 
> hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah) or have regrets the rest of your life like i do


End file.
